La Decisión Final
by hitomi33
Summary: Inuyasha está envuelto en un dilema, dentro de un mar de confusiones. ¿Que es lo que realmente siente por kikyo¿Y por Aome, tal ves el nos de la respuesta.


Summary o lo que sea: Inuyasha está envuelto en un dilema, dentro de un mar de confusiones. ¿Que es lo que realmente siente por kikyo¿Y por Aome, tal ves el nos de la respuesta.

Título – la decisión final

Dedicado a – mi amiga ritsu te kiero mucho, sabes que akí estoy para ayudarte siempre y muchas felicidades ya eres pre-amarilla ya ves? Confía en ti; a chivis, amiga muchas gracias por todo el apoyo moral tu sabes ;-) y pos a todos los que lean esta cosa a la que llamo fic, la verdad es el primero que escribo, espero les guste. Disculpen mi inexperiencia en la redacción.

Advertencia- en este fic Inuyasha es perspicaz jeje algo que no se ve todos los días. Y si aman a kikyo, ¿qué hacen leyendo?

Aclaración: ni la serie de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así kikyo no existiría, pero es de Rumiko, así que me conformaré con mi historia. Sean felices.

Capítulo 1 – una estúpida discusión

En una tarde lluviosa, Inuyasha y Aome habían discutido de nuevo, el tema era kikyo, aunque Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de que a Aome le molestaba que el hable sobre esa mujer ¿por qué eran tan orgullosos? solo ellos lo sabían ¿Qué acaso Inuyasha no podía olvida a kikyo, eso estaba por verse. Mientras tanto Aome, harta de la situación, había regresado a su tiempo cruzando el pozo que divide las 2 épocas en el Japón.

Aome's pov

Después de lo que ocurrió, he vuelto al presente sin decirle nada a Inuyasha, aún no se cuándo regresaré. Estoy muy enojada, ya no soporto su actitud altanera, realmente aborrezco cuando me habla sobre kikyo, se pone tan triste, debe entender que eso que era ya no es, que ahora yo existo en su presente, pero parece que sigue en el pasado. Ah, y Lo que más me incomoda es que no tengo ningún derecho a reprocharle, él no es nada mío, pero sea como sea yo quiero estar a su lado, esto es muy contradictorio, mis ideas se estremecen en un mar confuso en el que ni yo entiendo lo que ocurre. Quisiera decirle todo lo que siento por el pero no puedo, cada vez que lo veo siento una felicidad inmensa, como si nada más me importara, como si se detuviera el tiempo, sus ojos dorados me encantan, son tan tiernos, tan dulces… ashhh, no puedo creerlo, cada vez que lo recuerdo se me olvida que estoy molesta con él, y me siento mal por que realmente lo quiero, nunca me había enamorado de verdad, y ahora que lo he hecho me arrepiento, por que solo estoy sufriendo, pensando en si algún día el se decidirá por mí, pero si no me lo ha dicho…¿será que el no sienta nada por mí, mi recelo, es que solo me quiera a su lado por mi parecido con kikyo, me dolería tanto que esa sospecha fuera verdad…ha llegado un momento en el que el saber si él me quiere o no se ha vuelto una necesidad. Está decidido. Voy a hablar con él, por que no quiero seguir con ésta duda, pero… aún no creo estar lista pera decirle lo que siento, pienso hacerlo, pero no hoy, y por mientras me quedaré unos días más aquí, en mi casa, necesito aclarar muy bien mis pensamientos.

Fin de Aome's pov

Inuyasha's pov

Aome es una tonta, ni siquiera dijo adiós, solo se fue, y tampoco avisó cuándo regresaría a ésta época. ¿por qué me trata de esa manera tan violenta, últimamente ha estado muy rara y no tengo idea de qué le sucede, y me molesta que Miroku y Sango no quieran decirme qué le ocurre, se supone que son mis amigos ¿no, que me ayuden, ya no aguanto esta situación, con kikyo nunca discutía de esa manera, Kikyo, esa persona… realmente la amé, era tan dulce, además hermosa, aún cuando la veo, siento algo de nostalgia, por todo lo que antes vivimos, pero estoy conciente de que… rayos, soy un estúpido, cómo no me di cuenta antes, merezco que alguien me diga imbécil para toda la vida, no puede ser.

En ese instante un recuerdo pasó por su imaginación.

Mini flash back

Esa tarde en la que después llovió, todos estaban caminando, había veces en las que Inuyasha se ponía a pensar en kikyo mientras se dirigían a otro sitio y hasta ahora solo había dicho esto en su mente pero por alguna razón se le escapó, y de repente dijo:

-creo que kikyo es una mujer muy hermosa y nunca encontraré a alguien igual.

Fue entonces cuando Aome se quedó callada, comenzó a enfurecerse, pero ya no lo aguantó más y decidió irse, Inuyasha la siguió y le preguntó qué le sucedía, pero ésta solo le respondió que era un estúpido. Y así ella se fue.

Fin del mini flash back

Si, definitivamente es eso, no cabe duda. Debo hablar con Aome, pero… ¿qué siento por ella, ahora que lo pienso, he sido un egoísta, por que aún sabiendo lo despistado que soy, por lo menos se también que ella me quiere, y no le he correspondido de la misma forma, o mínimo no se lo he demostrado como debería ser, rayos soy un estúpido. Debo aclarar esto.

Fin de inuyasha's pov

Normal pov

El sol estaba por salir, ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Aome se fue y no había regresado, Sango, Miroku y shippo seguían durmiendo, mientras tanto, Inuyasha, como siempre, estaba alerta por si algún monstruo aparecía, su problema de insomnio no solo se debía a eso, en el fondo sabía que su dilema amoroso también era un motivo para no poder dormir.

Inuyasha: creo que Aome de verdad se molestó, esa vez, solo dije que kikyo era una mujer hermosa y que nunca habría alguien igual a ella (y eso no es motivo suficiente? Que siente), han pasado ya 4 días desde nuestra última discusión, y han pasado 2 días desde que me percaté de la razón de por qué Aome se enfureció, y yo aún no he esclarecido lo que siento por ellas, pero…

Sango: Inuyasha… con un tono de angustia.

Inuyasha: ¿ya despertaste?¿que sucede? disculpa buenos días. (desde cuándo es tan cordial eh?)

Sango: Buenos días… ah, este, es que ya me preocupé por Aome, y además se que las cosas entre ustedes no están del todo bien.

Inuyasha: Si, no te equivocas, la vedad es que últimamente la había notado muy extraña, y creo que ya se que le pasa.

Sango: ¿en serio? (ella de verdad no creía que Inuyasha supiese la razón) Bueno… yo se que ella estaba algo, digamos, inconforme, pero yo no te puedo decir nada, no quiero tener problemas ¿por qué no hablas tu con ella? ve a verla a su época, de seguro en este momento siente que no te importa lo que le pase, por que ya transcurrió un tiempo, aprovecha, ya que eres el único que puede cruzar la línea del tiempo a través del pozo además de ella, por que no creo que venga, no en este momento.

Inuyasha: Si eso creo, me iré al anochecer, esta discusión debe solucionarse.

Aome's pov

Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, creo que a Inuyasha no le importó el que me haya ido, si así fuera ya hubiese aparecido para verme.

Me encuentro en la ventana, el sol se está poniendo, siento una agradable y fresca brisa del viento, estoy algo nostálgica, todas las noches me siento aquí a esperarlo, pero nada ocurre. Hace rato mis amigas me hablaron por teléfono, por fin pude contestarles, pero… me preguntaron si ya se me habían quitado los hongos de los pies XD, ashh, abuelo tu y tus enfermedades, que ocurrente. Les dije que sí, que ya no tenía nada, y me invitaron a salir, pero rechacé su propuesta, con el pretexto de que tenía que ayudarle a mi mamá con la cena, pero obviamente, no era esa la razón por la cual no quería aceptar su invitación, sino la esperanza de que Inuyasha se asomara por esa ventana algún día.

Ya casi oscurece por completo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a este rincón, pero de todas formas me siento algo deseosa de verlo aparecer y poder apreciar lo hermoso que es, pero… ¿y si no viene, no se, por qué tendría que presentarse aquí, sobre todo a ésta época, y aunque sigo algo molesta, lo único que quiero es verlo y decirle lo que siento.

Fin de Aome's pov

Normal pov

Ya era de noche, todos acompañaron a Inuyasha al pozo y le dijeron:

shippo: Inuyasha no tardes, mas te vale que regreses pronto con Aome o si no te las verás conmigo.

Inuyasha: Cállate shippo, (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) que no tienes ningún derecho a amenazarme… enano.

Miroku: bueno, bueno, ya basta ustedes 2, Inuyasha mas te vale que no le hagas nada malo a Aome.

Inuyasha: ¿Eh?¿qué quieres decir monje libidinoso? Yo no soy como tu.

Miruku: Eso dicen todos, pero cuando uno está en frente de una mujer hermosa como la señorita Aome. La carne es débil.

Sango: (le da un golpe a Miroku un tanto celosa) ¿cómo te atreves a hacer ese comentario?

Miruku: tranquila sanguito no te pongas celosa, sabes que para mi tu eres especial.

Sango: (sonrojada) ¡cállate! ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Crees que estoy celosa? pues te equivocas, yo solo te golpee porque lo que dijiste es una falta de respeto.

Miroku's pov

Sango aunque seas dura conmigo, yo se que me amas. Yo siento lo mismo por ti, pero tengo miedo a herirte, ya que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, no te lo mereces. Pero, sin embargo, yo se que algún día me atreveré a decirte lo que siento, yo se que ese día llegará pronto y que por fin vas a corresponderme.

Fin de Miroku's pov

Inuyasha: oigan ya es tarde, por su culpa me he entretenido. Ahora si ya me voy.

Sango: está bien cuídate y dile a Aome que la extrañamos mucho.

Inuyasha: está bien.

Miruku: repito, no te propases con la señorita Aome.

Inuyasha: Grrr… no lo haré aunque… nada olvídalo, (con un tono nervioso) puede que tengas razón con tu comentario.

Todos: ¿qué? (se oye un grito muy fuerte en todo el bosque) ¿qué comentario? ¿Te refieres a que la carne es débil en frente de una mujer como Aome?

Inuyasha: este…. Aaaah… si.

Sango: estoy muy decepcionada, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti

Inuyasha: por eso olviden lo que les acabo de decir. No crean que le haré algo a Aome, discúlpenme.

Miruku: está bien yo si te entiendo.

Inuyasha: cállate que tú fuiste el culpable de todo. Pero bueno ya, basta de charlas. Es hora de que me marche. Hasta pronto.

Mientras tanto, Aome seguía esperando, de repente se levantó y se dio la vuelta con una resignación muy grande. Justo en ese momento, Inuyasha apareció.

Inuyasha: Aome, no te vayas, expresándose con un tono desesperado.

Aome¡Inuyasha, (sus ojos se iluminaron y en seguida se le fue la tristeza que sentía) Sabía que algún día vendrías, pero… ¿por qué no viniste antes, un momento, (la tristeza regresó), yo… ¡estoy muy molesta contigo!

Inuyasha: lo sé, y también conozco la razón del por qué tu resentimiento hacia mi. Aunque no lo creas, me di cuenta yo solo.

Aome:¿en serio, eso es bastante extraño, dijo ella con un tono muy sarcástico. ¿Y se podría saber, según tú, cual es esa razón que tanto me molesta?

Inuyasha: yo se… que es por kikyo, diciéndolo con un tono de franqueza y seriedad.

En ese momento Aome seguía de espadas y estaba a punto de irse pero se dio cuenta de que nadie le dijo nada de lo que ella sentía a Inuyasha, ya que sango no sería capaz de meterse en sus asuntos, fue entonces cuando se dio la vuelta y se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que esa charla sería muy seria. De esa forma Inuyasha había detenido a Aome, teniendo el momento perfecto para hablar. La pregunta es ¿qué le diría éste sabiendo que aún no había decidido a quien le pertenece su corazón?

Entonces, Aome, vio los ojos de Inuyasha, llenos de ternura, confusión y una profunda tristeza, se conmovió al ver su mirada tan entristecida, sin embargo, ella todavía tenía muchas dudas, todo por culpa de esa mujer, aquella que hacía que Inuyasha estuviera confundido, en ese momento, lo único que la adolescente podía hacer, era preguntar, no podía mostrar su vulnerabilidad en aquel instante, ya que no sabía lo que el hanyou (1) le tenía preparado, es peor ser humillada, creía.

Aome: Inuyasha… ¿a que viniste exactamente?

Inuyasha: yo… yo… solo… quería saber cómo estabas.

Aome: no me mientas, hace un momento me dijiste que sabías por qué estaba molesta ¿no?

Inuyasha: si

Aome: entonces, por lo menos creo que me merezco una explicación, o cómo decirlo, una aclaración, sin rodeos.

Inuyasha: si, pero…

Aome: nada de pero, Inuyasha, hace tiempo, yo te dije… que no importaba lo que decidieras, que pasara lo que pasara quería estar a tu lado, solo con eso me bastaría, sin embargo, no puedo engañarme a mi misma, y es que aún así pensaba que con eso me alcanzaría, "verte feliz me hace feliz", se que soy egoísta, demasiado egoísta, pero es que ya no lo soporto, cada vez que la recuerdas, no puedes evitar poner una mirada de tristeza, y yo me siento tan mal, no solo por que tu te pones melancólico, ¡sino también por que me da rabia que no puedas entender este amor tan grande que siento por ti!

Inuyasha: A… Aome, yo…

Aome: lo siento, pero es la verdad, no puedo ocultarlo, tu bien lo sabes no trates de disimular, como si de verdad fuera una noticia relevante, o que, ¿creías que te quiero como a un hermano o algo así?

Inuyasha: no por supuesto que no, yo bien se que sientes algo por mi… pero nunca pensé que me encontraría alguna vez en esta situación, realmente no se que decir.

Aome: pues si no tienes nada que decir entonces lárgate. Dijo Aome muy enfadada, y se miraron a los ojos.

Inuyasha: yo, bueno, creo que te dejaré sola por ahora, ya te he causado muchas molestias, regresaré en otro momento. Adiós.

Fue entonces cuanto Inuyasha decidió irse, creía que eso era lo mejor, aquellos ojos oscuros y enfurecidos lograron intimidarlo. Lo único que consiguió fue entristecer más a la hermosa mujer de aquella habitación, con esa acción tan cobarde que terminó haciendo. Aome, al ver que su amado se fue, se inundo de un dolor indescriptible, se puso a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus sollozos eran tan fuertes, pero a la vez callados, sentía que su corazón le dolía hasta lo más profundo.

Aome's pov

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, cuando lo único que pensaba era que sea feliz.

Mini Flash back

Aome: Inuyasha, solo quiero que sepas, que quiero que seas feliz, y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado.

Inuyasha: muchas gracias Aome.

Fin de mini flash back

Y después de eso me abrazo, ¿es que sólo está jugando con mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido? Y dejarme aquí, sola, no dijo nada, ¿acaso realmente no me ama, maldito el día en que ese cabello, esos ojos, ese cuerpo me sedujeron, maldito el día que te conocí Inuyasha, no puedo creerlo, y aún así, sin darme cuenta, le confesé mis sentimientos y lo único que hizo fue evadirme. ¡TE ODIO!

Fin de Aome's pov

Normal's pov

Después de una hora, Aome se tranquilizó, sin embargo no podía quitarse esa horrible tristeza que le rompió el corazón, aún así, con todo ese sufrimiento, Aome se durmió. Inuyasha ya había regresado a la época antigua, salió del pozo y se sentó un momento, estaba solo y nadie sabía que ya había llegado. Mientras miraba la infinidad de estrellas se puso a pensar en muchas cosas. ¿Cómo les explicaría a los demás que no pudo hablar con ella? Sin duda se enojarían, nadie estaría de su parte, le confirmarían lo cobarde que fue y hasta lo amenazarían e insultarían, de una u otra forma, el debía enfrentarlos a todos, tenía que decirles lo que sucedió, no podía ocultarlo por que si no lo dijera, su mirada hablaría por el y lo peor de todo, fue que todavía no había resuelto su dilema: ¿a quién le pertenecía su corazón?. Decidido, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el bosque, en busca de la cabaña donde se encontraban los otros, y de repente, apareció una serpiente de kikyo, sin duda era de ella. El, muerto por la curiosidad, siguió aquel reptil hasta llegar a un lago, y ahí estaba ella, a la luz de la luna, mirando hacia el cielo, con esa mirada tan fría y triste como siempre.

Inuyasha: ki… kyo…

Kikyo: hola Inuyasha, ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

Inuyasha: estaba regresando del pozo.

Kikyo: ¿regresando del pozo? ¿en serio? ¿a estas horas, que extraño, no será que..

Inuyasha: kikyo yo…

Kikyo: ¿si dime, ya se, ¿quieres declararme tu amor no?¿fuiste a ver a Aome para decirle que no la amas? Ya lo sabía, no puedes vivir sin mí, recuerda, yo siempre estaré en tu corazón Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿cómo puedes decir eso, ¿y dices que yo soy el egocéntrico? No puedo creerlo, ¿dónde está la kikyo de la que me enamoré, esa que pensaba en los demás antes que en si misma.

Kikyo: esa kikyo ya no existe, ahora soy una nueva persona, capaz de odiar y de matar a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, esa kikyo que tú conociste ya no vive más.

Inuyasha: es cierto, esa kikyo ya no vive más y tu tampoco eres real, cada vez que te veo solo me lleno de tristeza y recuerdo que solo eres un pedazo de barro con unas cuantas almas, un cuerpo que necesita de otros para sobrevivir., un día te dije que te protegería he hice lo mismo con Aome, después me di cuenta de que a la única que quería proteger era a ella, pero esos recuerdos vagos sobre nosotros que tenía eran los que me ligaban a ti y eso hacía que yo me negara a dejarte ir, ya no más. Al fin he abierto los ojos, no se cómo lo pude haber dudado de mis sentimientos, ¡a la única que amo es a Aome!

Kikyo: eso es mentira, ¡tu solo me amas a mi, a mi y a nadie más, ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que vivimos? (trató de abrazarlo)

Inuyasha: no te atrevas a tocarme, ya te dije que ya no siento nada por ti, ¿que no lo comprendes? Ya déjame ir por favor, al fin he encontrado a la persona que más me importa en este mundo, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, me has hecho sufrir bastante, me has manejado a tu antojo todo este tiempo, y si, si recuerdo lo que vivimos, pero eso ya está en el pasado.

Kikyo: ¿tan decidido estás por esa mujer?

Inuyasha: si

Kikyo: solo dime una cosa, ¿la amas más de lo que a mi alguna vez me amaste?

Inuyasha: mira, no quiero lastimarte, pero mereces saber la verdad… si... con un simple sí puedo responder a tu pregunta. Es por ella que recuperé mi alegría y todo el dolor que tenía en mi corazón se fue curando poco a poco.

Kikyo: es cierto, ella ha hecho más de lo que yo hice. No me queda más que decirte adiós. Inuyasha, ya no volveré a verte, ya que he desaparecido completamente de tu corazón. Yo me retiro.

Inuyasha: está bien, si eso es lo que deseas. Espero que seas feliz.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta, seguía en el lago y dio unos pasos cuando una flecha rozó su rostro, una más atravesó su estómago y otra su brazo izquierdo. ¿ que rayos…? ¿kikyo?

Kikyo: creíste que te desharías tan fácilmente de mi, ya te he dicho, que soy capaz de matar a quien sea, y en este caso te asesinaré, no me importa, es tu culpa por haberme olvidado. Una vez te dije, que yo moriré hasta que tú lo hagas, pero ahora, tú morirás primero y yo seré feliz y seguiré viviendo. Solo quiero venganza.

Inuyasha: ¿estás loca?¿cómo pudiste?

Kikyo: ya te lo dije… venganza.

Entonces Inuyasha un tanto herido, sacó su espada y ésta siguió atacándolo con sus flechas, corriendo y saltando cada uno evadía los ataques del otro, estaban muy cerca y el bosque estaba muy oscuro, continuaron peleando hasta que Inuyasha, por accidente, atravesó su espada en el cuerpo de kikyo, exactamente en donde se supone estaba su corazón. Inuyasha estaba algo desconcertado, pero creía que eso era lo mejor, ella estaba totalmente decidida a matarlo, no había otra opción y además, así ella podría conseguir el descanso eterno.

Kikyo: me has vencido, no puede ser, he roto mi juramento, se supone que tú morirías primero…

Inuyasha: kikyo, este mundo ya no es para ti, lo siento, pero ahora podrás descansar en paz.

Kikyo: eso no sucederá, mi único lugar es el infierno.

Inuyasha: no digas eso, se que cometiste muchos errores, pero también se que no eres una mala persona, estoy seguro que si te arrepientes conseguirás el descanso eterno.

Kikyo: gracias, pero no, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Adiós Inuyasha.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de kikyo, Inuyasha se sentía culpable, pero más tarde comprendió que no podía hacer nada y que esa era la decisión que ella había tomado y que no podía obligarla a arrepentirse. Entonces, pensando en lo ocurrido, comenzó a caminar, alejándose de aquel panorama que tanto le desconcertó. Llegó a la cabaña, los demás despertaron y comenzaron a cuestionar a Inuyasha.

Miroku: Inuyasha, ¿cómo te fue con la señorita Aome? Por esa cara, supongo que no muy bien y… ¿por que estás herido?

Inuyasha: no, en realidad me fue bastante mal.

Shippo: ¿qué le hiciste bastardo?

Sango: a ver, cuéntanos y también dinos por que tienes esas lesiones.

Inuyasha les contó a todos lo ocurrido en casa de Aome, después de eso, se enojaron muchísimo.

Sango: ashh Inuyasha, de verdad que no sabes como tratar a las mujeres.

Inuyasha: pero eso no es todo, después de lo que sucedió, al irme y llegar aquí vi a kikyo y… ¿podría alguien ayudarme a curar mis heridas?

Miroku: y supongo que te decidiste por ella ¿no?

Inuyasha: no, en realidad, cuando estaba con Aome todavía dudaba sobre lo que sentía, pero al ver a kikyo, y hablar con ella, me di cuenta que la única mujer que existe para mi es Aome.

Sango: ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Inuyasha diciendo que, espera te ayudaré, voy a ponerte unas vendas.

Inuyasha: si, estoy diciendo que la única a la que amo, pero aún hay más, no solo descubrí eso, por que kikyo me atacó y comprendí que ella ya no podía seguir viviendo en este mundo, quería matarme, y por accidente, yo la maté, es por eso estoy lastimado y hasta cierto punto me siento culpable.

Todos: ¿Qué? Inuyasha, tu… ¿la mataste?

Sango: yo te comprendo, y me parece que hiciste lo correcto, ella no era feliz y tenía que robar almas para subsistir en este mundo, además ella te mataría pase lo que pase y no tenías otra opción, esa fue la batalla final entre ustedes. No te sientas culpable, tarde o temprano algo así debía suceder. Por ahora descansa, para mañana ya debes estar curado, y además debes hablar con Aome lo más pronto posible.

Miroku: si, eso fue lo mejor. Dejaremos de cuestionarte. Por ahora descansa para que tus heridas sanen por completo, pero eso sí, mañana, ya que te recuperes debes hablar con la señorita, ya que debe estar sufriendo mucho.

Inuyasha: si por mi fuera, hablaría con ella ahora mismo, pero le dije que la dejaría, estaba muy perturbada así que definitivamente es mejor que sea mañana.

Apagaron las velas y todos regresaron a dormir, mientras Inuyasha pensaba en lo que le diría a Aome. Tras extinguir esas resplandecientes velas, aún quedaba el natural brillo de las estrellas y el de la luna, algo que Inu no pudo evitar observar mientras pensaba y sin darse cuenta, terminó por dormirse.

Esa misma noche, en aquella época al otro lado del pozo, Aome seguía dormida, pero algo la despertó, esa misma luna que su amor había estado contemplando, la luz de aquel astro había entrado por su ventana. Ella se levantó y recordó lo que había pasado.

Fin de normal's pov

Aome's pov

¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo es que me quedé dormida? (y la melancolía regresó de nuevo) ya lo recuerdo, Inuyasha vino a verme y yo… creo que me excedí, no sabía lo egoísta y celosa que podía ser, nunca había encontrado tales fuerzas en mi corazón, que vergüenza. Aún así, Inuyasha… el no es para mi, yo le dije mis más puros sentimientos y lo único que hizo fue irse de aquí. Je, de todos modos, creo que en el momento que dije que lo odiaba solo me dejé llevar, no puedo odiarlo, a quien quiero engañar, si el definitivamente no me quiere… no puedo hacer nada, no lo puedo obligar a estar a mi lado. El amor no es egoísta. Ojalá pueda hablar con el. Ya me siento más tranquila, tendré que aprender a vivir con esto, ya que si solo puedo verlo como a un amigo… tendré que aceptarlo.

Fin de Aome's pov

Normal's pov

Al amanecer, todos ya habían despertado, Inuyasha se encontraba mejor, shippo y Miroku fueron a buscar algo para desayunar y sango le hacía compañía al hanyou.

Sango: Inuyasha que bueno que ya estás bien, con respecto a lo que sucedió con kikyo… yo creo que…

Inuyasha: ¿Qué cosa?

Sango: bueno, no se… yo…

Inuyasha: Sango muchas gracias.

Sango: ¿no pero por qué?

Inuyasha: por que tu me comprendiste, no me juzgaste, sabías que eso era lo mejor, debo aceptar que si me sentía culpable, pero me hiciste entender las cosas. De ahora en adelante, kikyo es un simple recuerdo, fue alguien especial, pero ahora debo vivir el presente, por que he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero estar.

Sango: comprendo. De nada. Hablando de Aome, ¿piensas ir hoy a verla?

Inuyasha: si, me iré al medio día, deseo decirle todo lo que siento por ella, y ésta vez no me iré como un niño temeroso, todo será diferente.

Sango: espero con ansias ese momento. Has cambiado mucho. Iré con los demás a ver lo que están haciendo.

Shippo se encontraba solo pescando, y Miroku buscaba algunos frutos. Sango comenzó a caminar por el denso bosque, deseaba ver a Miroku. Sin darse cuenta se toparon uno con el otro, y los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir muy fuerte y aceleradamente. No podían evitarlo, se habían conmovido por la situación de aquella pareja. Se quedaron mirando uno al otro. Sango se sonrojó.

Miroku: sango, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Sango: ¿Qué… que sucede?

Miroku: yo… yo se que… sango yo te amo, al fin me he dado cuenta de que eres la mujer de mis sueños, con la que quiero compartir mi vida, se que podremos ser muy felices juntos. Hace un tiempo pensaba que solo te haría sufrir, pero quise arriesgarme, por ti he cambiado, ahora solo pienso en una sola mujer y esa eres tú. ¿Me crees verdad?

Sango: yo… no me esperaba tal declaración… yo también te amo Miroku y si, si te creo.

Miroku: entonces que dices mi amada sango, ¿deseas estar conmigo para siempre?

Sango: yo…

Sango's pov

Nunca pensé que este día llegaría, soy tan feliz. Miroku, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, mi forma de responderte no será un simple si.

Fin de sango's pov

Entonces sango dio unos pasos y de repente abrazó a Miroku, estaban a mitad del bosque, estaban cara a cara, sango se moría de la vergüenza, pero al final lo hizo, le dio un tierno beso al monje, para ellos el tiempo se había detenido y poco a poco despegaron sus labios con una ternura indescriptible, pero sabían que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos.

Miroku: soy tan feliz, nunca me cansaré de decirte que te amo.

Sango: lo mismo digo, este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Regresaron a la cabaña agarrados de la mano. Inuyasha y shippo ya se encontraban ahí, estaban friendo los peces para el desayuno, al final solo eso pudieron conseguir.

Inuyasha: y ahora ustedes dos ¿por qué tan felices?

Miroku: Inuyasha nunca cambiarás, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que por fin le he declarado mi amor a sango?

Inuyasha: ¿sango eso es cierto? ¿Con este monje libidinoso?

Sango: de ahora en adelante ya no será más ese monje del que tanto me quejaba ¿verdad mi vida? (viendo con unos ojos amenazantes a Miroku)

Miroku: si amor eso es cierto.

Inuyasha: bahh, bien por ustedes. Mis mejores deseos. Que sean muy felices.

Sango: muchas gracias. A ti también te deseo suerte para cuando hables con Aome, espero que todo salga bien.

Aome despertó, el panorama era agradable, sin duda el día estaba resplandeciente, así que se quedó viendo por la ventana un momento y después bajó al comedor a desayunar. Sus amigas le habían hablado por teléfono de nuevo. La invitaron al cine y esta vez si aceptó, se sentía mejor ya que había aclarado sus sentimientos y quería pasar un rato agradable. Se encontraron en el centro comercial, vieron una película, comieron y compraron unos helados y sin pensar en el tiempo vio que ya eran las 4 de la tarde, se despidió de sus amigas y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa, aunque el clima estaba algo sospechoso, siguió caminando, había mucho calor, lo más probable era que llovería. Llegó a su casa, estaba por el templo, más adelante se encontraba el árbol donde hace 50 años en la época antigua, aquel hombre mitad bestia había sido sellado, por esa mujer. Aome no pudo evitar detenerse, lo extrañaba demasiado. De repente comenzó a llover, aún así ella seguía observando aquel árbol. Alguien apareció detrás de ella, ese era Inuyasha.

Aome: ¿Inuyasha? ¿Cómo es que…?

Inuyasha: je. Vine desde hace rato, pero no estabas, así que me puse a jugar con buyo (2) un rato.

Aome: más te vale que no hayas salido a la ciudad, si no causarías un gran escándalo con esas vestimentas y tus orejas.

Inuyasha: si eso lo se perfectamente, por eso nada más estuve en tu casa.

Aome: ¿y ya almorzaste?

Inuyasha: si gracias, tu mamá me ofreció comer con ella, tu abuelo y tu hermano.

Aome: a que bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia. Estaban debajo de aquel árbol.

Inuyasha: en fin, esta vez de verdad quiero hablar contigo, no huiré más.

Aome: ¿y que es lo que quieres decirme?

Inuyasha: Aome, al fin me he dado cuenta de que la persona con la que deseo estar es contigo. Escucha. Ayer decidí dejarte sola, y al regresar a la época antigua, vi a kikyo, no pienses mal, ella me preguntó muchas cosas, y yo al fin me di cuenta de que no sentía nada por ella y que eran solo los recuerdos los que no me dejaban decidir que solo te quería a tí, al ver que la rechacé, me dijo que estaba bien, pero al tratar de irme, me tendió una trampa y me atacó, no dejaría que yo viviera, batallé con ella y… por accidente la asesiné. No quiero que pienses que eres plato de segunda mesa o algo así, pero… aún no puedo creer que ella haya muerto y mucho menos por mis propias manos.

Aome: Inuyasha, nunca pensé que me estuvieras diciendo esto, comprendo que te decidiste por mi antes de que ella muriera así que no pensaré nada de eso. Me imagino que has de haber pensado, que eso era lo mejor ¿no, el que haya muerto, por que ya no pertenecía a este mundo.

Inuyasha: ¿como lo sabes?

Aome: por que te conozco bien, por eso. Ya no te sientas culpable. Inuyasha, que bueno que comprendiste lo que siento por ti. Te amo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice ayer, ya sabes, te grité y te demostré mi egoísmo, además grité que te odiaba. Al fin comprendí que no debo ser así, como he dicho antes, el amor no es egoísta.

Inuyasha: no, yo te pido disculpas, por no haberme dado cuenta antes y por haberte hecho sufrir tanto. Eres la única mujer para mí. Te amo.

Aome: y tu… eres el único con el que quiero estar.

Seguían aún en el árbol, después de todo, ahí era el único lugar donde podían hablar a solas y sin mojarse demasiado. Inuyasha inesperadamente abrazó a Aome, y la besó cariñosamente, algunas gotas caían sobre ellos. Habían estado esperando este momento desde que cada uno se percató de que amaba al otro. La lluvia dejó de caer, el sol apareció de nuevo, el resplandor hizo que se alejaran y se sorprendieron al ver que había un hermoso arco iris. Se quedaron contemplando aquel hermoso fenómeno creado por la lluvia y los rayos del sol. Por fin, Inuyasha y Aome lograron estar juntos, ya nadie se interpondría entre ellos y con eso, la felicidad que sentían les duraría toda una eternidad, así como para Sango y Miroku.

Fin.

Aclaraciones

(1) hanyou: es un nombre japonés que se le da a los hombres mitad bestia.

(2)buyo: es el gato de Aome, Inuyasha siempre que lo ve juega con el.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado T.T a mi me encantó, jaja será por que e mio. Cualquier aclaración o amenaza por haber matado a kikyo dejen sus reviews. Serena lo siento, no puse lemon por que es mi primer fic y no tengo experiencia escribiéndolo, mas adelante tal vez a otros fics podré ponerle.

Gracias a todos.

Kenshin: oye y ¿alguna vez nos besaremos bajo la lluvia?

Hitomi: si, y veremos un arco iris y tal vez después hagamos algo más jiji

Kenshin: oye… aquí no… tomaste sake verdad, ya se me hacía muy fumado el final del fic

Hitomi: oye, todavía te estoy adelantando lo que sucederá, ahora de castigo no te doy nada.

Kenshin: retiro lo dicho.

Hitomi: demasiado tarde.

Kenshin: la vida es injusta T.T.

Hitomi: bueno tal vez te perdone, si me das un besito.

Kenshin: te doy 10 si quieres. (la besa)

Hitomi: ay que lindo. Está bien te perdono. Eres hermoso. Bueno ahora si, me despido junto con kenshin.

Kenshin: sayonara y sean felices.


End file.
